


The Switch

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Small Penis, Smut, Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Based on someone's claim that Gilgamesh has a small penis and also on the episode of Carnival Phantasm where he goes all weak to Gothic Lolita Maid Saber.





	The Switch

“Small boy.” You smirked, holding his cock.  
  
“I am a man!” Gilgamesh protested. He had his usual nose in the air, proudly straight back, and crossed arms in indignance.  
  
“I don’t see a man in front of me. I see a boy with a small dick throwing a tantrum.”  
  
He scoffed and looked away, glaring at the empty air.  
  
“Look at how hard you are while I humiliate you,” you said, moving your fist up and down the short distance it took to stroke him.  
  
Gilgamesh did his best to ignore your hand. But in no time, he was bucking into it. His little round, pink head peeking out. He puffed, partially from annoyance and partially because he was secretly getting off on this treatment. He shifted his gaze back to you, a slight pleading hidden behind his angry red eyes to have mercy. A man’s pride rides on his dick; couldn’t you see that?  
  
Of course you did; that’s why you had him like this. He braced himself on the bed and bucked faster, his balls slapping your hand gently.  
  
“Good boy, good boy,” you purred seductively. “I knew you had it in you to be a good boy.”  
  
“Nnngh!”  
  
Gilgamesh refused to give you any noise. What came out was a pink dusting across his pretty cheeks and drops of sweat rolling down his body. He could try to hold back all he wanted, it was going to show.  
  
You suddenly took your hand away.  
  
“What?” he snapped.  
  
You ignored his attitude and walked away to grab a small butt plug.  
  
“I can handle more,” he insisted, narrowing his eyes.  
  
“A small plug to match a small dick.”  
  
He inhaled and whispered, “Stop.”  
  
You paused in front of him, still holding the plug.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“I said  _stop._ ”  
  
You looked at him closely. That might have been tears in his lower waterline.  
  
You twirled a finger. “Turn around.”  
  
You expected more protesting but he turned around to get on hands and knees on the bed. You gave him a light smack on the ballsack and then worked on inserting the plug. It went in easily because he was right that he could take more. You gave him less on purpose. Once the plug was in, you held it in place.  
  
“Fuck yourself on it,” you ordered, working some disgust into your voice.  
  
“I don’t like your attitude. No one speaks to the king like this.”  
  
His words lacked any fire behind them and he began to rock back. A whine snuck out as he moved.  
  
“Look at you, a whore getting what he needs from a tiny toy.”  
  
“Master…!” he whined again.  
  
“What was that? And don’t stop, Whore.”  
  
He pressed his cheek to the bed in shame. A smirk spread across your face.  
  
“I need you, Master.”  
  
“You do?” you cooed brightly, a stark contrast to the tone you had before. “What do you need, Blond Baby Boy?”  
  
“I need you to complete me.”  
  
His tone also lightened. Like the little boy you called him earlier. Every time you wore him down, his behaviour completely switched to that of a needy little sub. It gave you a glimpse into his inner desire to be bossed around by a dominant woman. You suspected he had mommy issues shoved way down inside.  
  
“Think you can hold your orgasm down until I get my satisfaction, Baby?”  
  
“I d-don’t know, Master.”  
  
He was quite nervous.  
  
“That’s okay, Baby. Stop.”  
  
He stilled his rocking and you made sure the plug was still firmly inside. You lay back on the bed next to him and opened your arms to your manchild.  
  
“I love you, Master,” he said, voice full of adoring.  
  
If this was his way of thanking you for giving him what he asked for, you would gladly take it. You spread your legs for him and he basically rutted against you, not even making it inside. He had his body flush against yours, raining kisses all over your face. More gratitude.  
  
“C'mon, Baby,” you said, urging him on.  
  
He grinned happily down at you and lifted a hand from beside your head to grasp his cute little cock. It didn’t take much effort to thrust inside. Then he fucked you with little skin-against-skin slaps.  
  
“Master. Master. Master!”  
  
His whines grew louder as he got closer to his peak. You grabbed his face and held him tenderly.  
  
“You can cum, Baby.”  
  
You got a good view of his blown irises before they disappeared up behind his lids. Groaning, he thrust his cock as deep as he could to make sure he came inside you.  
  
After that was over, he stared down at you with a blissed out expression. Waiting for your next order.  
  
“Hey.” You patted the bed. “Lie down with me.”  
  
He allowed himself to flop next to you and cuddled close. He blinked slowly a few times before falling asleep for what you hoped was a good nap. After he woke up, he would be back to his old self. 


End file.
